Island Locations
The Dock A large dock, leading out to two different anchoring points. One has a ramp leading up the Cruise Ship, the other appears to have a broken, destroyed boat lying on it's side. If one were to look close enough, they could see the words "____ Express" etched in black lettering on what appears to once have been it's stern. Threads in chronological order: Rock the Boat Baby You, the Living Peers Wrong Direction The Tar Pits One of the most popular destinations on the island other than the hotel, guests could soak in the revitalizing tar for as long as they want; for a fee of course. Now that the island has been requisitioned for SotF, the bubbling, oozing black pools take on a more sinister tone. Threads in chronological order: Integrity I Came to Play The King in Yellow Finding Purpose Set My World on Fire The Open Plains Everything else on the island, these grassy, well kept lands are a popular camping area for many a tourist too fearful to brave the rain forest, or too inexperienced to rough it in the Forest. There are certain areas marked off for camping, but for the most part these fields and plains are just there to get from point A to point B, in the most relaxing and enjoyable way possible. Threads in chronological order: Man, I Hate Poke Wars The Most Horrible Hangover in Existence Candy from Strangers Establishing Shot This Is Bad and Other Redundant Statements Putting in Work Columbines in My Eye The Price of Freedom Shun the Non-Believer Horizon Movement Tread Softly Listen Closely This Is Why We Fight A Portrait of Skin Crunch Last Page A Generation Lost in Space Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye Mae April Showers It's Easier to Leave Than to be Left Behind And Yet So Far The Resort Hotel Holding hundreds of people at its maximum capacity, this hotel features a beach front pool, and nearly every room has a view. However the most common complaint that the management used to get was the paper thin walls, and how easily the building carried noise. Threads in chronological order: Hotel California Room Service Metanoia Drowning in a Glass Half Empty :Danger Zone: '''Announcement One (Hours 13-24) The Inland Lake Small docks dot the shores of this lake front, with cabins nearby each. One would expect a boat or two to be permanently docked here, but the most one would be able to find is a small kayak or canoe in one of the cabins, stowed away in the attic and forgotten. Threads in chronological order: Salted Trees Breathless It Isn't Too Hard to Die Chain of Sorrow Rock Lobster Transitive Bodies :Danger Zone: Announcement One (Hours 13-24), Announcement Three (Hours 37-48) The Northern Beach The easiest access to this beach is through the Forest, however due to its beautiful waters and well combed sands, even some of those staying in the Resort Hotel will make the trek to the islands northern face. The natural white sand that is washed in from the ocean has made this particular beach a popular spot for many a wedding, and honeymoon evening. Threads in chronological order: Smoke on the Water Just Pay Separate Processing and Handling Where Do You Run When There's Nowhere to Hide? The Western Beach The least frequented beach on the island, this spot is where the occasional tourist goes to completely get away. The only notable feature on its shore is the small boat rental shack, which has been carefully plucked of most of its more attractive rentals. Threads in chronological order: Lost Memento The Nightmare Begins Save Yourself, Serve Yourself Pieces of What? The Coastal Lake Similar in feel to the Inland lake, this lake also features the smell of the salt air, and the sound of waves lapping against the cliffs and beaches can be heard if you just take the time to listen. The most obvious feature of this lake is the small sailboat that apparently has sunk in the center, a lone mast breaking the water line. Threads in chronological order: Down by the Water Kids Shelter by the Lakeside Reflection Tainted Love The Resort Beach The most frequently traveled beach, if only for its proximity to the only real civilization on the island. The students who spend their time here will find a few abandoned food and merchandise vendors strewn about, and the occasional litter and seaweed washed up on the shores. ''' Danger Zone: '''Announcement Four (Hours 49-60) The Cruise Ship A moderate sized cruise ship in which the motor has been carefully removed, this shell of a vessel once was used for daily tours about the nearby waters. Inside are some bedrooms, a pool on deck, and a relatively large restaurant, with all of the place mats an dishes still on the table. Threads in chronological order: Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sydney-Chan The Bagman's Gambit :Danger Zone: Announcement Two (Hours 25-36) The Geyser One of the most popular photo spots on the island before it's induction into SotF-TV, this geyser sprays once a day without fail. The resort management refuses to tell if it's natural or not though. Threads in chronological order: In Bloom Wising Up The Walking Dead Foreshadowing/Hindsights Two A.M. The Ski Resort The forests and tropical air suddenly gives way to the cold of the frozen north thanks to snow machine which can be heard chugging away for miles. Snow on all sides, there is a small abandoned lodge, a rental booth, and a ski lift leading up a large mountain. The ski lift is non-operational, the motor obviously purposely destroyed. The only way up is a small railed path, slick with ice and snow. Threads in chronological order: A Cold and Lonely Road Hello World Whatcha Gonna Do? Know Your Enemy The Forest This forest stretches far across the island, taking up a good chunk of it's landmass. There are a few well beaten dirt paths criss-crossing throughout, some obviously once used for some kind of vehicles. For the most part however, other than these roads the forest is relatively untraveled, most coming to the island for the more exotic features. The Rain Forest Mostly untouched, this natural rain forest sits on the far east side of the island, providing a marked contrast to its strictly regulated cousin. One of the defining features of the resort, very prominently displayed in every brochure, the only sign of civilization is a small wooden booth labled "Jungle Safari" on a crude wooden sign a few hundred feet down the only pathway leading in. :Danger Zone:''' Announcement Three (Hours 37-48) The Hot Spot A natural semi-volcanic opening on the island, it is roped and fenced off extremely well. However that hasn't stopped the odd tourist from sneaking away from the group and climbing the fence before. Glancing into the maw of this geological wonder, one would only see a massive, nearly bottomless pit about 30 feet in diameter, with a soft red glow being the only think marking the bottom. Some scientists have theorized that the intense heat that this location creates, combined with north-easterly winds may be the reason for the Rain Forest coming to be in the first place. The lip of the Hotspot is typically around 140 degrees on a cool day. Threads in chronological order: I Won't Back Down Give a Finger... If You Can't Stand the Heat It Was an Axe-cident )]]